La maga y el pirata
by CocoRunbi
Summary: HISTORIA TOTALMENTE EDITADA. MEJORADA.ADVERTENCIA: OC


Bueno, esta es una edición del primer fic que escribí al que le tengo muchísimo cariño. Por ser el primero tenía innumerables errores, y ahora más de un año después de haberlo escrito, he pensado mejorarlo, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Os recomiendo leerlo. Tanto a los nuevos, como a los que lo leyeron, ya que está bastante cambiado.

**1- RUNBI, Y EL CORAZÓN DEL DRAGON**

Querría contaros una historia que escuché hace ya muchos años acerca de un famoso capitán de barco, de dudosa reputación, pues era pirata, y una joven que debía cumplir una misión.

Espero que os guste. Por cierto la mayoría de los personajes acerca de los que escribo no me pertenecen, sólo Runbi y alguno que otro inventado.

**Introducción**

Comenzaré a hablar de la protagonista de mi historia, su nombre es Runbi. Tenía 19 años cuando embarcó en este peligroso viaje, procedía de un país muy distinto a aquel en el que sucedieron los hechos que os narraré a continuación, y debía de cumplir una misión, encontrar el Corazón del Dragón.

El nombre de él era Jack, él temido y respetado Jack Sparrow, se decía de él que era el mejor y más extraño pirata, de todo el caribe, sus hazañas eran casi infinitas, y nadie sabía distinguir bien entre las historias verdaderas, y las historias falsas que sobre él relataban, lo único en lo que todo el mundo coincidía es que éstas historias era extraordinarias. Era mujeriego, seductor, guapo, manipulador, bueno, malo, elegante, extravagante… tenía todas las características que sólo un ser diferente podía poseer, y desde luego Jack, era diferente.

La historia que os contaré a lo largo de éstos capítulos, es la gran historia de amor de Jack, nuestro más amado pirata, sus desventuras, y sus aventuras, y en especial su, singular relación con nuestra gran maga, Runbi.

Todo comenzó en el país Mágico donde se libraba una guerra sin tregua ni piedad, el País de dónde provenía Runbi. En él un traidor a su clan, había reunido un ejército de renegados, y estaba sembrando el caos en el país donde se decía que no existía la guerra. Este grupo de conspiradores se estaba haciendo más poderoso a medida que pasaba el tiempo e incluso atentaban contra los más altos mandos de poder. Necros, el líder traidor, era un nigromante oscuro y contribuía al mal sumando a sus adeptos un sin fin de cadáveres que cobraban vida, pagándole con la destrucción a cambio.

Los ancianos del país se reunieron con urgencia, necesitaban una solución rápida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y tras consultarle al oráculo, y razonando con su experiencia decidieron llamar a Runbi, ella sería la elegida para completar la misión.

Runbi estaba escondida en una guarida en el bosque más profundo y fiero del país, según su abuelo el lugar más seguro y dónde podían sacar más ventaja para vencer a Necros. Estaba asustada, llevaba ya varias noches sin dormir, y no conocía a ninguno de los que se refugiaban junto a ella. Temblaba por el miedo, temblor que incrementó en el momento que oyó un gran estruendo que hizo que se acurrucara contra una piedra temiendo lo peor. Sin embargo, muy al contrario de lo esperado apareció su abuelo, que ya llevaba varios días sin dar señales de vida.

Runbi, tienes que venir conmigo- Dijo con el rostro compungido- Los ancianos te han elegido para… para una misión.

La chica le miró sorprendida, eso era prácticamente imposible, ella no era nadie especial, ni si quiera era de las mejores alumnas de la escuela.

-Venga Runbi- Apremió su abuelo

La chica se levantó sin rechistar y siguió al hombre que sin mediar palabra le tele transportó junto a él, al lugar sagrado del oráculo divino donde solían reunirse los ancianos.

Llegó un poco mareada, y bastante avergonzada por que llevaba en la montaña varios días en los que no había podido asearse, y no era esa la imagen que quería dar a las personas más importantes del País.

-llegas tarde- dijo una anciana con el pelo cano con gravedad.

-Del tiempo que tomes en marchar a tu misión dependerán las vidas de muchos de tus amigos y compañeros, así que tomate más en serio la tarea que te vamos a encomendar.- agregó otro anciano de rostro enjuto.

Runbi no se atrevió a rechistarle- Si señores- Contestó servilmente.

A continuación le invitaron a sentarse junto a ellos, que estaban sentados en circulo alrededor de una gran bola de cristal que presumiblemente fuera el oráculo. Y con voz grave comenzaron a darle instrucciones sobre qué es lo que debería a hacer. Fue su abuelo el que acabó contándole lo más importante.

-partirás esta misma noche hacia el país del mar, te daremos lo necesario para que sobrevivas hasta que localices tu objetivo, el corazón del Dragón, según las profecías y los antiguos manuscritos lo único que puede detener a un ejercito de muertos vivientes, mejor dicho al Nigromante Necros que les guía.

-¡Pero yo….!- Runbi intentó protestar, sin embargo pensó que la mejor opción era mantenerse callada ante las miradas acusadoras de los ancianos.

Su abuelo le miró con compasión y tras brindarle una suave caricia, le besó la frente.

-Runbi- añadió- Tengo que advertirte que en este caso nosotros no te podemos ayudar, dependerá de ti y de tu astucia que el país de la magia sobreviva a esta masacre.

Entonces Runbi comprendió la importancia de su misión, y aceptó a llevarla acabo sumisamente, incluso arriesgando su propia vida si era necesario.

A la noche, la chica de 19 años estaba preparada, aseada, con ropa deportiva y cómoda como equipaje, y los utensilios imprescindibles para al menos sobrevivir en aquel país extraño. Aún así sabía que si se encontraba en apuros podría recurrir a la energía mágica, energía que fluía por el cuerpo de todos los magos y les permitía hacer cosas extraordinarias.

Se despidió de los ancianos, y tras darle un fuerte abrazo a su abuelo, se preparó para que pronunciaran el hechizo que le mandara a la otra dimensión, el país del Mar, donde los magos apenas eran conocidos salvo en las leyendas.

Sintió como su cuerpo daba vueltas, en espirales que parecían infinitas y cuando tras estar aparentemente media hora dando vueltas y pudo ver una luz al final de la última espiral, sintió detrás de sí una profunda y aterradora voz que le hizo estremecerse hasta el infinito.

-Jamás lo conseguirás- dijo el tenebroso eco.

Y en ese instante sintió una profunda presión en su cuello que le hizo gritar de dolor. Seguidamente cayó al suelo, y sintió como la arena caliente por el reflejo de los rayos del sol le quemaba la piel.

-¡Ahí! -.gritó y se levantó corriendo para perder el contacto.

-¿dónde estoy?- se preguntó mientras se sobaba una herida en la rodilla derecha que se había hecho al desplomarse.

Miró a todos lados, pero no reconoció nada. El aire era muy pesado, y una esencia salina llenaba el oxígeno que respiraba dándole la sensación de asfixia.

Se echó las manos al cuello, justo en el lugar donde había sentido la angustiosa presión, y se percató que llevaba una especie de collar, que no tenía puesto antes de hacer el viaje. Entonces lo reconoció, aquel era el collar antimagia que la ley hacía poner a los arrestados con posibilidad de reincidencia. Sin embargo a ella se lo había puesto el nigromante ¿cómo lo habría conseguido? Intentó deshacerse de él durante horas, sin éxito, intentó hacer magia ganándose un profundo dolor de cabeza, como una especie de descarga proveniente del collar hizo que desistiera, de modo que impotente se rindió. Tendría que conseguir su misión sin ayuda de la magia.

Un ajetreo cercano le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y a menos de 200 metros de dónde se encontraba vio un extraño hombre con greñas y rastas que huía de un grupo de guardias. La chica al ver la indumentaria del hombre se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida. -¡¡No me lo creo!!- Exclamó para sí-¡Es un pirata!

Aún se sorprendió más cuando el hombre con un burdo engaño logró despistar a todos sus persecutores, para después zarpar en un bote que había robado a los mismos. Navegó burlándose de los guardias, u diciéndoles obscenidades, hasta que llegó a un enorme barco negro, bello y misterioso y al mismo tiempo lúgubre. En el barco destacaban dos velas negras, que se mecían despacio al ritmo de la brisa marina.

En ese momento se convenció de que efectivamente estaba en el país del mar, por que ni en su país ni en ninguno de los que había visitado hasta entonces en las distintas dimensiones había mares, y mucho menos barcos como ese. Entonces decidió que iba siendo hora de investigar un poco la zona.

Todo aquel lugar le parecía muy raro, había piratas por todas partes, también marineros y alguna que otra prostituta, y se andaba con cuidado ya que no le habían hablado muy bien de ese tipo de gente, de hecho si le preguntaran diría que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Ando algo preocupada, pero maravillada de aquel lugar tan extravagante, al parecer una isla, pero de grandes dimensiones, que apenas podía distinguir dónde comenzaba a bordear la orilla el terreno. La arena por la que caminaba era de tonos ocres y dorados, lo que le hizo pensar en un sueño, y había altas palmeras por todas partes, una vez fuera del puerto que daban una agradable sombra a quien quisiese acercarse a ellas. Después de andar durante un rato comenzó a sentir hambre- Será hora de comer algo- se dijo a sí misma y de dirigió hacia la taberna más cercana después de preguntar unas cuantas personas, pero sólo las de aspecto más decente.

Al entrar percibió un olor casi nauseabundo ¿de verdad tenía que comer allí? Y aún le quedaron menos ganas de hacerlo cuando observó el ambiente, piratas mal olientes por todos lados, más chicas de mala reputación y lo peor de todo es que estaban trabajando, ¡¡Allí mismo!! Aunque eso sí limitándose a los tocamientos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy buena idea haber ido a aquel lugar, u menos aún cuando vio que dos hombres se le acercaban, con intenciones poco claras.

-¡Hola chica! ¿Acaso viniste aquí a buscar un poco de diversión?

Runbi intentó alejarse de ellos sin mucho éxito.

No…, por favor me he equivocado de lugar, déjenme salir.

No pequeña, a mi amigo y a mí nos gustan las jovencitas, así que te quedas aquí con nosotros- E segundo hombre se acercó aún más y comenzó a tocar a Runbi.

La muchacha estaba bastante asustada, pues aquellos hombres no parecían querer dejarla en paz, además estaba en un país extraño del que desconocía las leyes y las normas sociales, y lo peor de todo es que no podía usar la magia ya que Necros le había colocado aquel maldito collar antimafia. En definitiva, estaba totalmente desprotegida.

Runbi le pegó una patada al que le estaba tocando en sus partes, y huyó como pudo de aquel lugar, mientras el resto de clientes, miraban la escena divertidos, sin mostrar la mínima intención de ayudarle. Cuando creía que había escapado de la situación el primer hombre, te tez curtida por el sol, pelo moreno y bastante musculoso, le agarró del pie derecho y la estrelló contra el suelo.

-¡Niña, no sabes con quien te acabas de meter! ¡Estás perdida!

Runbi forcejeó desesperada sin éxito, entonces el hombre que le había atrapado aprovechó su evidente debilidad para meterle la mano debajo de la falda. Ahí si que Runbi de asustó mucho, de modo que atrapó el brazo de su verdugo lo más fuerte que pudo entre sus dientes, hasta que ya no podía más. El hombre aulló de dolor. Momento que aprovechó la chica para correr y huir, corrió, corrió, y corrió hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas, y dejó de ver a los secuaces de sus persecutores ir tras de ella.

Fue aquella situación lo que provocó que Runbi se planteara un cambio de imagen. Aunque no era un "bellezón" era bonita. Tenía los ojos violetas, bastante comunes en el país de la magia, su tez era blanca y el color de su cabello era negro y no muy largo apenas le bajaba del mentón quedándosele una expresión aún más infantil de la que tenía, y ese si que era su rasgo distintivo, tenía una expresión que emitía tanta inocencia que muchas personas se dejaban convencer por la chica que parecía no haber roto un plato en toda su vida, aunque, parecía que en aquel país ese arma no le iba a servir de mucho, pues para la mayoría de los hombres las mujeres sólo eran simples objetos. De forma que le convendría pasar más desapercibida si quería no tener muchos problemas en aquel lugar. De modo que se disimuló un poco el pecho con jirones de tela procedente de unos sacos vacíos que se había encontrado en el puerto. Se colocó un pañuelo negro que había traído en su mochila en la cabeza, para tapar un poco su rostro y su melenita y por último con un tizno que había encontrado en el suelo se ensució la cara, de modo que quedara lo menos femenina posible.

Una vez que había cambiado de imagen, fue hasta otra taberna, y pidió unos calamares con el dinero que le habían dado los ancianos para subsistir, entonces si que se sació, y como estaba anocheciendo se fue a buscar un buen sitio para dormir.

Cuando caminaba por la calle de repente- Punm- sintió un horrible golpe sobre su cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento, tras nublársele la vista de sangre.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando se despertó, sólo que estaba en la playa, tirada y que le habían robado prácticamente todo, el dinero, sus mudas, incluso el mapa que indicaba dónde estaba el corazón del dragón. Runbi se echó las manos a la cabeza, ¿qué haría ahora? Se preguntó asustada, sin mapa no tendría ninguna posibilidad de completar la misión, de modo que estaba perdida. Lo único que no le habían robado era una espada mágica que su abuelo le había regalado cuando era una niña, una espada que a los ojos de cualquiera no era más que un arma de juguete hecha de madera podrida, sin embargo cuando alguien la blandía y luchaba con ella mostraba todo su esplendor. Este simple hecho, una mísera espada que apenas sabía manejar, le dio un poco de esperanza.

Como Ya lo tenía todo perdido, pensó que ya no podía perder más, así que fue a buscar a sus agresores, cualquier pista le bastaría para reconocerles.

¡¡Cobardes ladrones! ¡¡Venid aquí! ¡¡ Os espero!- Comenzó a gritar como una energúmena después de haber visto a un grupo de hombres sospechosos. Entonces estos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a reírse.

Runbi se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, aquellos hombres era ¡Piratas!, y eran demasiados para luchar ella sola contra ellos.

Puso cara de terror y miró con curiosidad al más raro. Su cara le sonaba de algo, y entonces recordó haberle visto, huyendo el día anterior de unos guardias. Observó que un loro que un pirata enano llevaba en el hombro le llamaba Capitán, entonces se le ocurrió un magnífico plan. Debía convencer a cualquier precio a ese hombre de que le ayudara a encontrar el corazón del dragón, haría lo que fuera necesario.

El pirata se acerco a ella andando con aires afeminados y haciendo extraños movimientos.

-¿que te pasa pequeña? ¿Has perdido a tu mama?- Le dijo con un tono socarrón

Aquello hizo que Runbi se sintiera humillada.

-¡Déjame en paz, no soy ninguna niña!- Le gritó al hombre fuera de sus casillas.

Sin embargo el pirata siguió con las burlas.- Yo puedo ayudarte a buscarla si quieres.

Se oían muchas risas por detrás, expectantes de la situación.

Runbi apretó los puños y por la rabia fue directa a pegarle un puñetazo en el pómulo, que el hombre esquivó con mucha facilidad.

-Niña- Insistió- será mejor que dejes de molestarnos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de aguantar a engreídas como tú.

Entonces Runbi, se acerco a el rápidamente antes de que aquel hombre se marchara y le puso la espada de madera en el cuello.

- Perdona pero… Ya te he dicho que No soy una niña, soy una mujer. La espada al tacto con la carne humana tomó su forma original, mostrando una gran espada de gran envergadura y belleza que rebosaba magia por todos lados.

Entonces el pirata se asusto- ¡Venga!- Dijo haciendo llamativos aspavientos- creo que no es necesario usar violencia ¿ No crees?, Venga, princesa quita ese juguetito de mi cuello, a ver que quieres – Dijo al ver que la chica hacía caso omiso- dímelo ya.

Veo que has comprendido- Dijo Runbi en un tono altanero, entonces quizá sea hora de que dialoguemos- Entonces comenzó a explicarle que quería de él.- Observa, soy una maga- y le enseño la marca de su estirpe del brazo- sólo quiero una sola cosa, así que seré escueta, ayúdame a encontrar el corazón del dragón.

El pirata se asombro muchísimo de que la chica supiera lo de aquel corazón-, venga niña…

No soy una niña- puso cara de malas pulgas

Mira sí que deberás de serlo, porque no sabes lo que pides, eso es imposible.

Tienes que ayudarme o…

O que- dijo el extraño pirata entornando los ojos y sonriéndole expectante

Juro maldeciros a todos por al eternidad, eso que has visto, el juguetito de la espada, no es nada comparado con lo que realmente puedo hacer.

De repente la cara de todos se puso pálida, -capitán por favor- se oyó el murmullo de todos- ¡más maldiciones no! ¡¡Haga lo que le pide!

El hombre pareció pensárselo mientras miraba profundamente a la chica.

-bueno haré lo que me pides comenzó a responder ante su petición- pero… con una condición, si vas a viajar en mi barco, ya que para encontrar Tu CORAZONCITO hay que cruzar los mares. Tienes que seguir mis reglas, ¿sí o sí?

-Sí. Claro, claro.- Contestó llena de alegría por el éxito de su mentirilla, sin embargo se le ocurrió algo - ¡¡oye espera! Acepto tus reglas, siempre y cuando no supongan nada indecente, ¡que soy una señorita!

Jack comenzó a reírse ante aquella afirmación- ¿Señorita tú? quien iba a querer algo "indecente" con alguien tan fea y poco femenina como tú- dijo un pirata miembro de la tripulación.

Por favor Por favor- dio el capitán unas palmas para pedir silencio ante las risas y el barullo creados por el pirata que acababa de hablar- en esta vida, nada es feo, recuerden esto y menos una mujer, aunque, amor, no te preocupes, que en este barco no te pasara nada, lo juro por mi orgullo de capitán- sonrió extrañamente- bienvenida a la Perla Negra, y quiero añadirte que a partir de ahora puedes y debes llamarme Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Cogió la mano de la chica y se la besó educadamente.

-continuara…-

**¿Bueno que les han parecido mis modificaciones? Verdaderamente he reescrito el capítulo desde el principio, ya que tenía muchos errores y algunas cosas estaban muy mal escritas, espero que el cambio sea para mejor, haré lo mismo con los demás capítulos que intentaré publicar dos por semana. Algunas de las que ya me conocéis podéis ver que he vuelto. Un beso muy grande para mis viejas compañeras literatas.**


End file.
